


All Alone in the End

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [6]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Past Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins muse on what's left and they find there's not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone in the End

**Author's Note:**

> GO NOVAK'VERSE/CEST :D Set in S7.

**Title:** All Alone in the End  
**Character/Pairing:** Jacob Glaser, Jimmy Novak. Mentions of Castiel, Rufus Turner, Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, and too many others to name.  
**Word Count:** 379  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Mentions of dead characters, implied past relationships, slight alcoholism.  
**Summary:** The twins muse on what's left and they find there's not much.  
**Notes:** GO NOVAK'VERSE/CEST :D Set in S7.

 

 

Too much had happened. Too many lives lost. Sometimes, they didn’t want to deal with any of it. If there wasn’t a hunt, the two would just sit quietly in whatever place they were squatting in and do nothing. Just live in the silence and remember – good times, bad ones, everything they could bring their minds to reach.

Sometimes there would be short glances at each other, a silent twin wavelength because they were both just apologizing for everything and being grateful for a moment. Other times they tried to keep their eyes anywhere but on the other incase one of them just lost it. (Jimmy did once. It wasn’t a pretty sight, if you would ask Jacob.)

But the worst part was that both of them knew what the other was hurt by most with the spared glances. Jimmy knew very well that losing Cas was wrecking Jacob; Jacob knew that losing Rufus was eating at Jimmy. Both the one thing they both knew? They were all alone now. There wasn’t anyone left to lean on in a time of need – the angels they knew gone and the rest out of touch with Heaven duties, Glaser and Novak family all deceased, and more recently Castiel and Rufus.

Since both knew the other was hurting, they didn’t make petty comments about coping methods. Jimmy kept his mouth shut and looked away whenever Jacob’s hand would go to his shoulder where the handprint because he knew better, and for the exact same reason Jacob didn’t ask when Jimmy started knocking back a little more alcohol than usual – particularly Johnny Walker Blue Label, Rufus’ favorite.

The Novak twins knew better than to let their minds drift though. There was still work to be done, after all, since Leviathans were around almost every corner. Dwelling too long would become distracting and that meant more lives would be lost.

And neither of them would have that.

So they mustered on. For Castiel and Rufus, for Jo and Ellen, for their parents, and even for their grandfather James glaser. They felt like for everyone they lost, they had to save one hundred lives. That wasn’t something either of them said aloud to agree on, though. That was for the ones left behind to know.


End file.
